1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine trim systems and more specifically to a programmable trim control system for marine applications, which allows programming of the position of various trim and drive devices for recall in a preset mode.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A marine vessel utilizing articulated surface drive requires manual input from the operator to set drive and trim devices to obtain optimum vessel performance. To achieve the goal of optimum performance, manual manipulation of the drive and trim device settings is required during dynamic changes of the vessel. The dynamic changes include acceleration, engine speed, sea state, hull speed, hull inclination and many other factors. Awareness by the operator of all vessel performance characteristics is essential for proper setting of the drive and trim devices. However, constant manual manipulation of the drive and trim device positions deters the operator from the awareness of the surrounding environment.
The prior art includes several patents that disclose monitoring and/or controlling the operation of various trim devices or performance parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,432 to Davis discloses an automatic trim tab control for power boats. The Davis patent includes adjustment of a power boat's trim tabs, which are automated through all phases of the operation of the boat. The boat's speed and/or revolutions of its engine(s) are sensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,110 to Bennett et al. discloses a boat trim control and monitor system. The Bennett et al. patent includes a boat trim control system for selectively adjusting the trim tabs to maintain a desired boat attitude under varying load and sea conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,012 to Yamada et al. discloses an automatic control for trim tabs. The Yamada et al. patent includes monitoring a marine transportation system to provide an output distinguishing boat operation in an on-plane condition and boat operation in an off-plane condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,013 to Wittmaier discloses a trim tab auto-retract and multiple switching devices. The Wittmaier patent includes an electro-mechanical control circuit for causing trim tabs attached to the stern of a hull of a motorized marine vessel to be automatically and fully retracted by activating means independent of the boat ignition switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 to Buckley et al. discloses a control system for a marine vessel. The Buckley et al. patent includes a control system for a marine vessel, which incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a programmable trim control system for marine applications, which allows an operator to program drive and trim devices to attain optimum or desired performance.